


untitled.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: It’s strange, he thinks. In the time that he’s known Daniel, he’s only known him as Produce 101’s Minhyun, or Wanna One’s Minhyun. It’s the first time ever, interacting with him like this, as NU’EST’s Minhyun, and neither of the former.—In which Minhyun meets Daniel for the first time since Wanna One’s final day.





	untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> some hwangniel smut for my gf mel because who doesn’t love hwangniel (apparently a lot of you because the tag is DEAD but i’m here to water it!!!)
> 
> also this is called untitled because i literally have no idea what to title it sorry

It starts with a look.

One look, a gaze across the room with no actual intentions (okay, maybe Minhyun _was_ looking for the other male, but he would never admit it out loud. Especially not to Minki; the other would tease him endlessly for it), and Minhyun locks eyes with him, as if he had been searching for him too.

Daniel looks the same, for the most part— tanned skin and a round face, though noticeably slimmer. His eyes are lined with thick charcoal and smoky shadows that add to his allure. On top of that, a sleek stage outfit accentuates his proportions, accentuating his sex appeal.

He looks so handsome, so mature. But like always, Minhyun knows that underneath all the heavy makeup and the guise of the sex god that the public wants him to be, Daniel is still his sweet, gentle dongsaeng that he’s learned to love over the years.

Daniel smiles at him; Minhyun lowers his eyes as his ears turn red and a soft grin of his own flirts over his lips too. It doesn’t go unnoticed; Dongho nudges him playfully before they’re ushered backstage, next in the lineup to perform.

He sneaks one last glance in Daniel’s direction, but the other is nowhere to be found.

—

He contacts Daniel every single day since disbandment. Whether it’s a call, or even a small text message of support. He likes to pop into their group chat every so often as well, messages the others when he has time, but with Daniel, it’s different.

It doesn’t feel right, going to bed without shooting a quick message, a “good night” or a “thinking of you.” Sometimes he gets one back, but most of the time, he wakes up to an apology, because Daniel had been too busy the night before and was only seeing Minhyun’s message now. Minhyun forgives him, of course. It’s nothing the younger can help.

He hears from Daniel first, the news about his solo debut. Of course, he already had an idea, but when the date is confirmed, Daniel tells him first, calling him, excitedly announcing that his preparations are underway.

“April, hyung! This April!” he says, and Minhyun can’t help but to smile brightly.

The sound of his voice, so cheerful and enthusiastic warms Minhyun’s heart. “That’s great, Niel-ah. I’m really really excited for you!”

He nearly forgets that he has his own comeback to worry about, one that falls near the same time as Daniel’s planned solo debut. Minki chucks a water bottle at him to remind him that they’re supposed to be practicing, and Minhyun reluctantly hangs up, apologizing profusely, but Daniel just laughs it off.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he says warmly. “I’ll meet you at the top, hm?”

And Minhyun promises him that he will.

—

Daniel is there to witness his first ever win as a NU’EST member.

Minhyun has his doubts that they’ll win; they’re up against some huge acts, and he had been checking their streaming and album results, just falling short with each one.

But then the MC announces the week’s winner; Minhyun feels like the whole world suddenly stops.

There’s confetti everywhere; he doesn’t register the sound of them exploding into the air because he’s too shocked, but he does feel a strong arm around his waist, pulling him close to his members as they celebrate.

Jonghyun goes first; as the leader, it’s only right. He’s so gracious with his words, careful, but sincere, and it makes Minhyun’s chest tighten with happiness. He’s here with his brothers, and they’re finally standing on top together, after years and years of hard work.

He chokes up giving his own speech. He knows his situation is… difficult, but he still hopes that his sincerity shines through. That his euphoria and excitement in this moment distracts from all else, and as he embraces his group, the moment finally begins to set in.

It’s then that their song starts up again for their encore stage. Other groups begin to depart, and Minhyun gratefully bows to them all, sunbaes and hoobaes alike.

Then a hand wraps firmly around his waist, pulling him into a tight, warm hug. Minhyun doesn’t have to see his face to know who it is.

“Congratulations, hyung!” Daniel exclaims, squeezing him in his arms. Minhyun laughs happily, hugging the younger back. He cannot deny how much this feels like home.

—

They celebrate later that night, a delicious meal with some of their staff. There’s lots of drinking and chatter, and somehow, Minhyun manages to get tangled in the mess as well, a few shots of soju sending him buzzing as they marvel in their glory.

Everyone seems to be cheerful, enjoying themselves. And even though he’s slightly dazed, even Minhyun can’t deprive himself of how good this feels, to be surrounded by people that he’s known for years, and to finally, _finally_ know what it’s like to be victorious.

As the festivities die down, Minhyun offers to help clean, but from the way that he clumsily stumbles about, aaron tells him to sit this one out. So as the others start cleaning the tables, Minhyun sits dejectedly to the side, pouting like a little kid that’s been put on time out.

“Did I miss the party?” A voice suddenly chimes in.

There, standing in the doorway is a familiar face, a wide smile that makes Minhyun gape in surprise. Daniel looks much different than when he had seen him earlier today, hairspray washed out of his sandy hair and his face free from thick makeup. He’s got a cozy sweater on and some jeans that make him look insanely warm and soft, and Minhyun has the overwhelming urge to cuddle up to him in that moment.

“You weren’t invited!” Minki calls out jokingly. Daniel pouts in return.

“Aw, come on hyung, that’s not nice,” he whines, crossing his arms in front of him. It earns a chuckle from the other male, and a smile from Minhyun.

“Are you here to steal Minhyun from us?” Jonghyun quips in, walking up the the newly debuted singer with a friendly look on his face.

“If it’s okay with you guys,” Daniel responds. “It’s a special day for you, so I don’t wanna intrude but…”

“Just take the drunken bastard and go!” Minki calls out again, and Dongho laughs loudly; Daniel chuckles and shakes his head.

Jonghyun simply shrugs in response. “That’s fine. We do have schedules in the afternoon, so please have him back by morning. Preferably still able to dance,” he teases, and Daniel turns pink.

“Hey—..” Minhyun huffs.

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll have him back to you in one piece,” Daniel promises cheerfully. “Come on, Minhyun-hyung, let’s go!”

He smiles then; hearing his name from Daniel’s lips makes his heart pound because truly, it feels like it’s been too long. Carefully, he stands. There’s not much alcohol still in his system, and he’s sure he’ll be fine in a few. But for the time being, he clings to Daniel as he walks, waving goodbye to his band mates as the younger leads him away.

“You didn’t drink too much, did you?” Daniel asks as they fit into the back seat. Minhyun steals his seatbelt in before shaking his head.

“No. Maybe three shots but… I think I’m already sobering up,” he responds.

Daniel laughs, shaking his head. “I see your alcohol tolerance hasn’t improved at all.”

“I see you still like being a brat towards your hyung,” Minhyun teases back. Again, Daniel laughs. Minhyun’s missed that too, the way he could get Daniel to laugh at practically anything. His dry sense of humor usually never elicits responses from others, so it’s somewhat of a relief to have Daniel responding so positively to it.

“Hey, I’m trying to celebrate your first win with you! How am I being a brat?” Daniel defends.

Minhyun lets out a chuckle. “It’s not really my first win…”

“But it is as NU’EST’s Minhyun!”

He opens his mouth to respond, but closes it instead, slumping a little against the back of his seat.

It’s strange, he thinks. In the time that he’s known Daniel, he’s only known him as Produce 101’s Minhyun, or Wanna One’s Minhyun. It’s the first time ever, interacting with him like this, as NU’EST’s Minhyun, and neither of the former.

“NU’EST’s Minhyun, huh…” he hums mindlessly. Daniel stares at him in curiosity, tilting his head.

“Hm? Is there something wrong with that?”

Immediately, Minhyun shakes his head. “No, not at all. It’s just… Weird to have you calling me that.”

“Me?” Daniel clarifies. Minhyun nods, looking away and refusing to meet his gaze.

“Then… Maybe tonight you can be just… _My_ Minhyun?”

Minhyun looks up at him then, awestruck at his words, stars twinkling in his eyes as he stares at the other man in front of him. He expects smugness, a teasing look upon his face, but instead Daniel just oozes with adoration and sincerity. It makes Minhyun’s heart ache, the way he stares at him so lovingly and caringly. Awaiting a response, the younger playfully quirks up an eyebrow. “So…? How about it?”

Minhyun snorts, shaking his head before closing the space between him. He presses his forehead to Daniel’s before giving a little nod, gently pecking his soft lips.

“Yeah… _Yours_.”

—

And that’s how Minhyun ends up in Daniel’s apartment, clothes strewn across his room while the younger male presses frantic and fervent kisses all over pale neck.

It’s been months— not only since he’s last seen Daniel, but since he’s been able to touch him like this, press his fingers against his skin and feel his breath upon his lips.

Their first kiss of the night had been gentle, but at their arrival, they had soon become more eager and passionate, until Daniel had Minhyun pressed against a wall in the hallway, legs wrapped around his waist as he moaned into his kisses.

It feels right to be underneath him, lying upon his sheets and allowing him to remove his clothing one by one, until he’s left in nothing but his underwear, Daniel’s fingers already itching to take them off too. Minhyun distracts him, though, pulling him down for another irresistible kiss, his tongue swiping against his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth.

God, he’s missed this. He’s missed feeling Daniel’s lips against his, feeling his body close enough to touch him like this. There’s unfamiliarity in so many things; Minhyun’s never been in Daniel’s apartment before, and Daniel’s never known Minhyun’s kisses to taste of soju, but they’re all minor inconveniences, practically irrelevant when it comes to how familiar it feels to be together like this again.

Daniel still knows exactly where to touch him, where to tease him so that he’s weak, moaning his name into the silent air. A soft kiss behind Minhyun’s ear make him squirm, clinging on to the thin t-shirt that Daniel unfortunately still has on. “Ah…” He whines softly, brows furrowing as he closes his eyes and curls his toes in his pleasure.

“Missed you…” Daniel hums, trailing his kisses down his neck, then over the jut of his clavicle. He darts his tongue out to lap at the skin, and Minhyun shivers, swallowing hard. “You’re as pretty as ever, hyung…”

Minhyun blushes then. He’s never been good at receiving compliments, always so shy and modest, and Daniel’s words are no exception. He bites his lips before shaking his head. “Shut up… Keep going.”

A light laugh leaves Daniel’s lips before he hums in response. “As you wish, hyung…” With that, he continues to trail kisses over Minhyun’s skin, lowering down his body with his hands resting on either side. Minhyun carefully cradles his head in his hands, brushing his fingers through his blond locks as Daniel laps at his skin, tongue tracing around a soft bud before he sucks it softly into his mouth. Minhyun’s back arches and he moans, fingers tangling into Daniel’s hair to keep him in place.

“Oh…” Minhyun squeaks, squeezing his eyes shut. He’s so good, Daniel’s always been so good to him. After spending ample time teasing one nipple, he soon moved to the other, giving it the same treatment, and leaving Minhyun a panting mess by the time that he’s done.

“So good to me,” he whispers breathlessly. “Always so good to me, baby…”

The tips of Daniel’s ears turn pink then, but he pretends as if the words don’t affect him, even when Minhyun knows that they do. He knows how much he likes been praised for doing a good job.

Were it any other time, Minhyun would want to take things slow; let Daniel kiss every inch of him, and he, do the same in return. But it’s been months since his lover has last touched him, and Minhyun craves him more than anything. He wants this so bad, and he lets Daniel know by the way he drags him up suddenly, pressing needy kisses to his swollen lips before panting harshly against them. “Please— I just need you now.”

Daniel’s eyes widen for a brief moment before softening in understanding. He chuckles softly before nodding, then sitting up to remove his remaining garments of clothing. “Anything you want, baby,” he hums before reaching into his night stand, pulling out a jar of lube. He sets it aside for a moment as he settles between Minhyun’s legs, parting them before removing his underwear.

Already, Minhyun’s cock is aching with need, hard as it slaps against his abdomen as it’s released. He breathes heavily as Daniel takes it into his hand and gives it a gentle tug. “Stop— don’t tease me,” he whines, making a weak attempt at slapping his hand away.

Again, Daniel just laughs. “Come on, it’s been a long time. I want to spoil you,” he hums before leaning down, sucking the tip of his dick into his mouth. Minhyun lets out a long moan, hips canting up to meet his sweet mouth.

“You can spoil me by fucking me into these sheets,” he replies. “Shouldn’t I be the one calling the shots here? I _am_ the one celebrating a victory, after all.”

“Fine, fine, you’re right,” Daniel finally gives in, releasing Minhyun’s length, then picking up the jar of lube once more. He scoops some on to his fingers and warms it up, moves to sling one of Minhyun’s legs over his shoulder before pressing the pad of his index finger against Minhyun’s entrance. “Just let me prep you first.”

Minhyun huffs indignantly; he wishes they could skip this part, but he can’t blame Daniel for not wanting to hurt him. It’s been a while, after all.

The push of the first finger into his ass is easy; it slides with nearly no resistance, and with Daniel’s long fingers, he brushes past his sweet spot almost instantly. The gasp that Minhyun gives makes Daniel smirk as he presses against it again as he leans down, lips hovering only inches away from his.

“It’s been so long, did you think I forgot?” he hums. “I still know every inch of you, where to touch you to make you squirm and beg for more.”

Minhyun flushes at his words. He brings his arms to wrap around Daniel’s neck and keeps him there, staring up at him as he continues to pump his slicked finger into him. It’s only when the younger leans down to kiss him again that he pushes the second in too, swallowing the sweet sounds that Minhyun makes in response to his touch.

“Fuck—” the older curses, brows furrowing in discomfort. It’s been a while, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t just a bit uncomfortable.

But Daniel takes care of him well, distracts from the pain with sweet, lingering kisses, tongue swiping against his lip before he trails the kisses along his jaw instead. In no time, Minhyun is lost in the pleasure of Daniel’s lips against his skin, and the stretch of his tight hole, as his lover carefully spreads him open.

“You’re doing so well, baby… One more?” Daniel whispers against his neck. Minhyun shakes his head, burying his nose into his hair and wrapping his arms right around his broad shoulders.

“N-no… Fuck me, please,” he begs, voice broken in desperation. Daniel prods his fingers at his prostate again, and Minhyun muffled a scream before smacking his boyfriend’s shoulder and shooting him a murderous glare. “Niel!”

“Sorry—” he apologizes, but the laugh he gives tells Minhyun he’s far from it. Still he obeys, sitting up and removing his fingers from Minhyun’s tight heat. The older sighs as he finally watches Daniel strip off his underwear, reaching for the lube again before slicking some over his length. Minhyun eyes it hungrily, fingers crumpling the bedsheets up underneath him, and his toes curling in anticipation.

“Have you been waiting for this?” Daniel quirks a brow as he strokes himself.

“Shut up,” Minhyun rolls his eyes in return, just as Daniel aligns himself with his entrance. “You’re such a brat, you know that?”

“What was that, hyung?” Daniel says as he finally pushes himself past Minhyun’s tight entrance. Minhyun sucks in a deep breath, arching his back off the bed. Fuck. Daniel’s a lot bigger than he remembers. It takes a moment to get used to just the head inside of him, but once he’s ready, Daniel knows, pushes more of himself into his heat.

“God, Niel, fuck…” Minhyun whines, throwing an arm over his eyes. The feeling of being full like this again after so long… Minhyun hadn’t realized how much he had needed this… _Wanted_ this until now.

Daniel’s careful at first, not wanting to hurt Minhyun. He gives a few slow and steady thrust until he can feel Minhyun’s body start to ease a little, no longer tense, yet still incredibly tight around his cock. He licks his lips before giving a quick thrust, one that brushes against Minhyun’s sweet spot and has him gasping out loud.

“Ah—!” he cries out, cheeks turning red as he looks up at Daniel. He grits his teeth before smacking his thigh again. “Stop teasing, go faster!”

“As you wish, baby,” Daniel hums. Then he finally picks up his pace, gradually building speed until he’s fucking into Minhyun how he wants it, how he knows Minhyun likes it. The older’s heels dig into his hips as he drags him down and pulls him close, arms around him as Daniel fucks him nice and hard.

It feels so good. His head spins with ecstasy, and his body feels as if it’s on fire, a trail of flames left wherever Daniel has touched his skin. Perhaps it had been the months of deprivation, but to finally have Daniel like this again, taking him and claiming him as his own, it feels so right, and Minhyun is greedy for me.

“Fuck me, please,” he whimpers helplessly, shutting his eyes as he clings to Daniel for his life. Daniel grunts as he keeps his pace, balls slapping against Minhyun’s ass with each thrust. The sound echoes through the room, mingling with their desperate moans and cries of each other’s names.

“You’re so hot,” Daniel whispers against his skin. “Fuck, your ass is so tight around me, Minhyunnie…”

A light slap to his ass, and Minhyun helps in shock. It turns him on though, and as Daniel fucks him, he makes sure to meet his thrusts with a clumsy roll of his hips, until Daniel is deeper, his cock brushing against his prostate every time.

“There—” Minhyun chokes out. Daniel needs the message, fucks at just the right angle to make Minhyun see stars. With their bodies pressed so close together, he can feel his cock brushing against his abdomen with each thrust, smearing precum over his skin. The thought is somewhat embarrassing yet not at the same time, and Minhyun only pulls him closer as a result.

“Are you close?” Daniel hums into his ear before nibbling at the shell, licking over it to soothe it. Minhyun chokes out a whine before nodding, threading his fingers through Daniel’s hair.

“So close…” He managed to mutter. With all the stimulation he’s receiving, Minhyun knows he won’t last much longer. His cock aches, and he knows he’s close, just a few more thrusts, and he’ll be coming in no time.

But Daniel pulls out just then, his dick sliding out of Minhyun’s ass with ease. The emptiness makes Minhyun cry out, shaking his head as he desperately tries to grind down and get Daniel to enter him once more.

“No, Daniel, please, I—”

“Hands and knees,” Daniel demands, sitting up. He looks down at Minhyun as he strokes his own cock, licking his lips. He had been close too, Minhyun knows. It would be so much easier to just finish like this, but Daniel’s already made up his mind, and Minhyun eagerly obeys. Just as Daniel had commanded, he scrambles to his hands and knees, just barely enough time to brace himself before Daniel is up on his knees, holding his hips in one hand and using the other to slap his thick length over Minhyun’s needy entrance.

“Put it in,” Minhyun growls.

“Whar do we say?” Daniel says back with a playful hum, and Minhyun sighs in resignation.

“Please, Niel, put it in. Fuck me,” he cries into the sheets, burying his face into them. The stains will be a bitch to clean out, but that’s an issue they can worry about later, he thinks, because just as he begs, Daniel finally pushes into him from behind, maintaining a bruising grasp on his hips as he easily finds the same rhythm he had going before

He’s so _deep_ , Minhyun thinks. His cock fills his tight hole, and the pleasure surges through him, white hot and intense. As if Daniel has missed this as much as he has, is just as eager as him to make up for the lost time.

Minhyun attempts to muffle his cries into the sheets. It only lasts for so long, however, because Daniel immediately notices and tangled a hand in Minhyun’s hair, tugging him up slowly until he’s pressed flush against Daniel, his back pressed to Daniel’s front, both slicked with sweat. Minhyun moans as Daniel uses the angle to fuck deeper into him, all while leaving kisses, marks along Minhyun’s pale neck, something his stylists will certainly hate him for later.

But right now, it’s just him and Daniel; Daniel holds him steady against his body, even as his legs feel as if they’re about to give out from exhaustion. The hand on his abdomen keeps him in place as he quickens his pace, pressing his lips to Minhyun’s ear as he whispers.

“Is it good?”

Minhyun nods frantically. “So fucking good, baby…”

“Are you gonna cum for me, hyung?” he asks, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Minhyun chokes out a moan, nearly falling back into the sheet before Daniel catches him and presses him to his body again. “Answer me, hyung… Are you gonna cum for me?”

It takes a second, but Minhyun brings himself to nod again; Daniel is so good, he could cum without being touched. It’s enough to know that Daniel is the one that’s making him feel so good, holding him so tight and fucking him just how he likes it, how Daniel knows he likes it too. He’s rough, but it’s not too much, and Minhyun likes the thrill, the way Daniel is so eager to take control all the time.

He’s so close, and he wants to cum. But he waits for Daniel, feeds him the sounds of his desperate moans and cries to let him know that he’s ready, and Daniel finally relents. “You can cum now, baby. Come on..”

Just one, two more thrusts, and Minhyun’s release finally come, spurts of white staining the sheets. He arches his back as he lets out a loud cry of relief and rides out his orgasm. Daniel cums only moments later, painting his insides with his cum, his hips slowing as he comes down from his high. He never lets go of Minhyun, however. Holding him close until he’s falling down to the bed with him, stretching out his limbs as he pulls out, but pulls Minhyun closer instead.

“Fuck,” Daniel pants out, mumbling against Minhyun’s shoulder. “That was so good… You were so good, baby.”

Minhyun takes a moment to calm his own breathing before he smiles at the other’s words, chuckling as he shakes his head in response. “You too… God, I missed you so much,” he muses before reaching out to cup Daniel’s cheek, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Daniel beams brightly then. He wraps his arms loosely around Minhyun’s waist before moving closer, burying his face into the older’s chest. “Me too,” he hums. “Missed you a lot.”

He smiles as the younger clings to him; no matter how good he is in bed, Daniel never fails to retain his childlike behavior afterwards, snuggling into him as if his life depends on it. Minhyun doesn’t mind, however. It’s cute, he thinks, and it certainly distracts from the soreness in his legs, the other consequences they’ll likely have to face after tonight as well (Minki is going to tease him endlessly when he gets back home).

For a moment, it’s silent; a comfortable silence that they bask in together, an afterglow that they allow themselves to have. But then Daniel looks up at him, a curious look on his face. “Hey hyung?”

“Hm?” Minhyun responds.

“What did you mean when you said it was weird for me to call you NU’EST’s Minhyun..?”

At that, Minhyun flinches. What a strange thing to question, and for a moment, he even considers not responding. He does anyway, however, and hopes that the words make sense to the younger.

“It’s just.. That in the time that I’ve known you, I’ve never been NU’EST’s Minhyun,” he explains, shifting a little, bit still keeping his hold on Daniel. “It’s not a bad thing. I like being NU’EST’s Minhyun. And Wanna One’s Minhyun… But I feel as if one is more familiar to you than the other…”

It takes a moment; Daniel blinks blankly at Minhyun, and he’s worried that the other might laugh at him, say something that he doesn’t want to hear. He’s had plenty of insecurities because of this ongoing debate, of which Hwang Minhyun is the real Hwang Minhyun. Sometimes he thinks it would’ve been better if he hadn’t joined Produce 101 at all; then there would be no questions of his character.

But he wouldn’t trade his experiences in the past few years for anything. If he hadn’t been on that show, he wouldn’t have met such amazing people, wouldn’t have created such an inseparable bond with his past members, an even deeper one with the man lying before him. And if it hadn’t been for that show, that first win they had been celebrating earlier today wouldn’t have been possible earlier. He’s grateful that it’s given him and the other members of NU’EST new life, a second chance to live out their dream.

Yet the criticisms still weigh heavy, and Minhyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t think about them every day, that they didn’t mess with his brain from time to time.

He stares at Daniel, waiting for him to say something, but the other simply leans in instead, pecking Minhyun’s lips before pulling away, a gentle smile on his face.

“Hyung, I don’t care if you’re NU’EST’s Minhyun or Wanna One’s Minhyun… God, I don’t even care if you’re my Minhyun. They’re all the same person... To me, you’re just… Minhyun. You belong to yourself and nobody else, and you shouldn’t let anyone take that away from you.”

At that, Minhyun blinks. “How did you..?”

“I’m not stupid, hyung, I know the things people say,” he replies, rubbing at Minhyun’s back. “It must be hard, and I’m sorry… But you have me. And you have your members, your past members too. Your family… Millions of people that support you. We all know what you’re really like. Don’t let nasty words keep you from being yourself.”

It’s a lot to swallow at the moment; he’s still coming down from his high, still sobering up somewhat, but at the very least, he knows that Daniel is sincere. His words are comforting, and he manages to wrap his head around the words of support. With a smile, he hugs the other close, closing his eyes and basking in his embrace.

“Thank you, Niel. I needed that. Really.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m just telling the truth,” he hums, rubbing soothing circles into the older’s back. “You can talk to me whenever you’re feeling down. Your members too. I’m sure they want to be there for you as well.”

Minhyun nods softly, reveling in the feeling of Daniel’s hands upon his skin. “I will…”

They lie together like that for a long time, basking in their afterglow, and holding each other tight. After a while, Daniel breaks the silence, pulling away just enough to meet his lover’s eyes. “Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Congratulations again,” he smiles, pressing his lips to his forehead. Minhyun giggles softly before nuzzling into his neck.

“Congratulations to you too, baby,” he smiles against his skin.

Daniel furrows his brow in confusion. “For what..?”

Minhyun pulls away again, shooting an incredulous look at the other male. “Did you forget already that today was your debut stage?”

Surprised, Daniel blinks at him for a long moment before he’s giggling too, shaking his head at his own forgetfulness. “Right… Thank you hyung. I’ll be sure to make you proud… Maybe next week if I get my first win, we can celebrate at your place instead.”

He wiggles his brows suggestively, and Minhyun playfully shoves him away.

“Maybe… We’ll see.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise updates for my other fics are coming soon!! i just wanted to get this out of my system and because i literally have an entire semester off, i promise i’ll be writing a lot! january has just been kinda hectic for me orz
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/wannabyui  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/wannabyui
> 
> also please join the #hwangminhyunprotectionsquad thank u very much


End file.
